


False Impressions

by AlitImagination



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is sorta there, Fluff, M/M, Mainly Because Someone Jumps To Conclusions, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Passing mentions of injuries, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitImagination/pseuds/AlitImagination
Summary: Prompt: I'd like to receive something with a little bit of angst, but ultimately ends with a happy ending. I like pining Gabe, fluffy stuff, just about anything with Jesse and Gabe! I'll be pretty happy with anything you come up with.--Gabe doesn't know how to properly handle his crush on Jesse McCree and their current relationship.





	False Impressions

A professional barrier.  
  
That’s what’s needed, after all Gabriel Reyes is their _commander_. It’s important that he remains close but not too close. After all, he has to ask them to put their lives on the line and rely on his directive too often to stay far apart from them. It’s simple.  
  
On paper at least.  
  
In reality if there’s anything _simple_ about Gabriel Reyes, his feelings and how he deals with them are not that. He’s had to learn to cope with a lot of trauma on the fly while remaining cool and calculated to keep his teams alive. (He tries to ignore the nagging voices in the back of his mind that occasionally sounds like Jack and other times Ana, that repression definitely isn’t healthy for him and that he’ll have to face his emotions one day.)  
  
It gets much more complicated once his now second-in-command, Jesse McCree is thrown in. Their relationship has grown so much since they initially met that if you took two snapshots, one now and one then, it’d be nearly impossible to understand how they are the same people. They’re like two sides of the same coin now. Gabe knows that if something happens Jesse will be there to support him.  
  
There’s something new now though. He’s not quite sure when it started. (A lie he tells himself like his mind doesn’t flashback to when it happened:  
  
_Standing in the middle of rubble, remnants of a more surprising turn of events during a raid, is Jesse McCree. There’s blood sluggishly running down the side of his head; an unsurprising aftereffect of having an entire building brought down on your and your team’s heads. This particular cut came from him pulling a squadmate out of the way of a steel beam that would have crushed them. He looks sure of himself as he assists in delivering orders to their team post mission and collecting body counts. From what Jesse reports back, the mission went successfully, despite its rocky end. None of the Blackwatch agents are dead, only one serious injury -- although it’s already being dealt with -- and, despite the building collapse, the rest of them only suffer minor injuries. Their target, a gang that acts as middlemen in weapon trafficking are either dead or in custody for further questioning._  
  
This is the first time Gabriel Reyes gets hit by how much Jesse’s changed in his years serving in Blackwatch. The younger man’s finally filled into his height – the same as Gabe’s now – and his shoulders have broadened considerably. In fact, all his body has bulked up to a level easily comparable to his commander. Incredible the changes that happen once a body finally has all the nutrients it needs to develop regularly. Even his posture, stance, and attitude have changed. Gone is the coltish yet snippy temper he had when he first joined, it’s been replace by a sure grin and a confidence that’s steadily grown over the years. He looks good, passes quickly through the commander’s mind as a warmth reaches up into his chest before the thoughts are quickly dismissed and the feeling pushed back down – after all it isn’t the time to think about what they would mean. He’s got a team to direct.)  
  
That’s why he’s completely _fine_ when he starts entering a secondary common room late at night and sees Jesse – McCree – leaning down into Angela’s space and them laughing. Completely fine. He’s still fine as he disappears back into the darkness of the hallway and retreats to his office. There’s always more planning to do.  
  
Gabe pretends there isn’t an ache in his chest, after all Jesse deserves someone his age he can be happy with. He wouldn’t find that with a war-torn commander. Someone who shouldn’t even be looking twice at him because of their ranks. Who should be happy for him.  
  
He goes down empty corridors weaving his way throughout the ones he knows won’t be in use. His body remains tense until there’s the signature rush of air of his office door closing behind him and his body sags into the nearest chair.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He needs a drink.  
  
***  
  
Gabe isn’t delusional enough to try and convince himself Jesse hasn’t noticed that something’s different. He’s trained in spotting things like the southerner’s brow creasing whenever Gabe puts an effort to keep his distance from him, or to not let his hand stay on his shoulder as long as it used to do. God, he’s been so obvious about his emotions hasn’t he? He doesn’t even want to think about whatever Jesse thinks of him. If Jesse ha– no. No more of that.  
  
The commander sighs and runs his hand through his buzzed hair. He abandoned his hat to the side several hours earlier next to the open files of information on the table. The op that he’s currently planning having a tricky bit to work around which he’d usually have already gotten McCree here to help him work the best way through, but… he isn’t ready to make this harder on himself that it already is. However, there’s no surprise when the door at the other side of the room opens and followed by footsteps bearing a familiar jingling to them.  
  
“I heard that someone hadn’t shown up to get something to eat earlier so I thought I better fix that, boss,” comes from the approaching cowboy while Gabe turns to him from his seat.  
  
“Ah shit, has it really been that long?” The elder awkwardly chuckles, moving the files around of him to allow Jesse to put down the plates of food down. He gets an affirmative hum in response and watches Jesse pull another chair closer and plops himself down in it.  
  
“Y’know I figured you’d’ve only not have shown up if you were deep in planning. So what’s up?”  
  
Gabe pulls up the plans to the warehouse the targets are using and gestures to a set of secondary hallways, answering, “We could get the team in through here and avoid open confrontations, but I doubt that the targets wouldn’t be aware of it and I’m trying to figure out the best way to get us through while minimizing contact…” before trailing off back into thought. They went back and forth discussing various ideas and fine-tuning the details all the while eating and unconsciously moving into each other’s space to be able to pour over the intel.  
  
Gabe tries very hard not to flinch when he realizes their shoulders are touching. He knows he can’t have this and he needs to get out now. He can’t let these emotions become even more of a problem then they already are. Gabe moves his body away from Jesse’s, trying to pass the movement off as normal by continuing the movement to turn towards him. (He doesn’t spend time looking at how Jesse’s expression changes, doesn’t notice that the furrow originally placed on his agent’s brow by concentration goes a little deeper when he does. Or at least that’s what he’ll tell himself later.)  
  
“I’m pretty sure we can stop for now, after all we’ve got most of it done and we can finish it up after getting some sleep, since it’s gotten late and all that,” Gabe says changing the subject, hoping that he’d successfully hidden the strain in his voice. He knows it isn’t the moment Jesse turns to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah… S’everything good?” Jesse asks, a hint of worry piercing through his southern drawl. Gabe stands up and out from under the younger’s hand, making a dismissive gesture, “Just tired, I’ve… been at this for a while. Don’t worry about it.” All the while putting away everything on the table.  
  
“If you’re sure–”  
  
“I am.”  
  
A small exhale leaves Jesse, “Well alrighty then. I’ll see you back here at 9?” Some tension eases out of Gabe’s body as the question’s dropped, even if he knows Jesse doesn’t believe him in his gut.  
  
“Not sure, I’ve got a few meetings planned tomorrow with UN representatives,” Jesse groans before Gabe continues, “I’m with you there, but you know how it is.” A faint sneer appears on the commander’s face at the thought of what he’ll have to deal with the next day, “I’ll ping you when I leave it though.”  
  
“That’s good with me.”  
  
“Perfect,” Gabe nods before moving to leave the room, pausing once he’s at the door to turn back and look at Jesse. “Goodnight, McCree.”  
  
Jesse smiles at him and with a small wave answers back, “Night, Reyes.”  
  
Once Gabe leaves the room he doesn’t see the smile Jesse’s put up onto his face turn into a frown.  
  
***  
  
“I’m telling you Angie there’s something wrong. He’s been distant lately and when I asked him if everything was alright he gave me some bullshit excuse about being tired. I hate this so much.”  
  
“Commander Reyes doesn’t like talking about if anything’s wrong. He’s stubborn and he’ll keep it in as long as he can get away with it.”  
  
***  
  
Everything was going perfectly until it suddenly wasn’t. The mission objective had been fulfilled and the squad was on their way back out of the warehouse when they got hit with a barrage of bullets out of a blind spot. Gabe’s first instinct somehow had been to push Jesse out of the way even if he ended up in the bullets paths, which is how he ends up slowly waking up in the med bay with hazy memories of mixed pain and feelings of strong arms wrapping themselves around him and carrying him out. As Gabe’s consciousness emerges more and more from the haze it was in the pain of his wounds as well as the residual burn originating from his advanced healing factor pulls a small groan from him. A shuffling sound reaches Gabe’s ears from his right which catches his attention before a familiar voice does.  
  
“Welcome back, Reyes.” Gabe turns his head towards him after opening his eyes and sees Jesse dressed in fatigues, sitting in a chair with a blanket haphazardly resting on his lap. His hat is placed on the table next to him and his long hair is ruffled. There’s a sleepy look in his eyes which make it obvious he’s been there for a while.  
  
Gabe blinks at him before answering, “Hey, McCree,” voice slightly gruff due to his throat being dry. He tries to push himself up before slumping back down with a hiss, Jesse immediately moves to help him up, props him up on pillows and passes him a glass of water which the elder quickly drains. “Thanks,” he says as he passes the glass back to be placed on the table, “How long have you been here anyways?”  
  
Jesse scratches his jaw, “Umm… Since Angela said you were stable and people could stop by basically…” he mumbles the answer back which startles Gabe.  
  
“Christ… why didn’t you go rest you didn’t need to be here?”  
  
Jesse gives him a sheepish smile, “I might’ve not needed to but I wanted to.” His expression gets more serious as he continues, “Besides we need to talk. I noticed you’ve been acting different lately.”  
  
“McCree–” Gabe looks away from him from him slightly.  
  
“No, I’m not done yet,” Jesse takes a deep breath, “Listen I’ve been trying to give you space with whatever’s been going on lately since that’s what it seems that you want, but it’s just been getting harder to deal with and I gotta know. Rey– no fuck that… Gabe – you took a bullet for me last mission and, fuck, the thought that you might die when everything’s like this? I realized I couldn’t handle it when we were in the transport trying to get you back here. I just gotta know if I’ve done something wrong. Please.”  
  
Jesse moves closer to the edge of his chair as he talks, his voice carrying a level of sincerity almost never seen from the cowboy given his tendency to hide himself behind jokes. The words twist themselves inside of Gabe’s chest, guilt surfacing at the thought that he’d somehow made Jesse think he’d caused this when it was all Gabe being unable to control himself properly. He starts to respond with, “McCree,” before changing his mind and following the other’s lead and using his first name as well. “Jesse… you’ve done nothing wrong.”  
  
“Then why have you been so distant lately if it isn’t my fault?”  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
Jesse frowns at Gabe’s dismissal, “I know it isn’t nothing. Come on, I know you better than that now.”  
  
Gabe starts a reply but trails off quickly, not even getting a full sentence out knowing full well why he’s been more distant but not wanting to admit them. Jesse, seeing that Gabe wasn’t about to answer him, sighs before going, “Even if you don’t answer me now, I’ll just stay here until you do.” and settling back into his chair and decidingly crossing his arms.  
  
A pause, “That’s ridiculous.”  
  
“Don’t care, I’m gonna.”  
  
They sit there in silence, Jesse staring at Gabe trying to mentally make him admit what was wrong, so long it actually starts making Gabe uncomfortable to be under the other’s gaze. He breaks their eye contact and looks at his lap where he is nervously playing with his hands, though he still feels Jesse’s stare on him. This continues for several more minutes in complete silence save for the sound of the machines in the room before Gabe’s shoulders slump.  
  
“Fine…” Jesse nearly perks up at the word as Gabe continues, “I didn’t want to… make any problems for you and Doctor Ziegler’s relationship.”  
  
Jesse blinks at him, “Wait what do you mean me and Angie’s relationship… Wait… Why would it make proble–” he stops suddenly, “Holy shit. Holy _shit. Holy shit._ ”  
  
“Jesse, listen I–I can explain, it’s just that–” only to be cut off when Jesse stands up in a rush.  
  
“Did you. Was it… _Do you have a crush on me_ ,” the last part escapes Jesse’s lips in a whisper, making the blush that’s been creeping onto Gabe’s cheek darken so much it is clearly visible.  
  
“Uh.”  
  
A small whisper, “ _Holy shit_.”  
  
Gabe doesn’t even have the time to react to him before Jesse surges forward and pulls him into a kiss and his mind goes blank. It almost feels as if the world stopped in that instant before it all comes back in an instant as Jesse starts to move away and Gabe knows he can’t let this go and so he grabs Jesse’s shirt and pulls him back, only to be interrupted by a sharp pain from his side reminding him that he’s still hurt and a hiss escapes his lips. Jesse immediately pulls back, his hands moving to hover around Gabe’s torso and a soft, “Sorry, I should’ve thought about you being hurt, I just got excited… are you okay…”  
  
“Yeah,” Gabe shifts himself into a more comfortable position, “it’ll pass. I… wasn’t expecting that.”  
  
“Sorry, I just got excited…”  
  
“I, uh, kinda figured that out on my own,” Gabe tries to regard a little bit of composure but he feels like he has butterflies in his stomach and the giddiness is mixing in with his shock at what happened. “And you… like me?”  
  
“Gabe I’ve had a crush on you for years.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Are you _sure_? I mean, I’m a lot older than you are and I’m your commander. Not to mention I’m… me, you could find someone who would deserve you.”  
  
“Hey Gabe. Shut up,” Jesse says, earning a frown from Gabriel. “No, no shut up and listen. I love you because you are you. Fuck, you’ve done so much for me I don’t _want_ anyone else and I don’t wanna hear none of that ‘deserving’ shit because if anything I don’t deserve you. Gabe you saved _my life_. So yeah, I’m sure I want to be with you, alright?”  
  
“Alright,” Gabriel says and Jesse beams at him.  
  
“Perfect! Gotta say I’m glad I figured out the good thing or that kiss would’ve been mighty awkward to do… But I really could go for another one,” he finishes teasingly.  
  
“Shut up and come closer then I’m not gonna hurt myself again for you.”  
  
Jesse chuckles, “Alright, alright, I’m coming…” He shifts his weight onto the bed and closes the distance and kisses Gabe softly, multiple times until Gabe moves and presses back more to make the kiss firmer. They keep kissing, only stopping for breaths as they learn how each other feel and like. The kisses grow progressively deeper, but the two don’t move to do anything more still wary of Gabe’s healing wounds. When they eventually pull away their foreheads rest together and they just stay there for a moment, letting the moment sink in with soft smiles.  
  
“Will you stay...?” Gabe moves his hand to Jesse’s jaw and slowly caresses it with his thumb.  
  
“If you move over a bit I’ll even stay right here.”  
  
“I’d love it, of course.”  
  
Their kiss is sweet before Jesse helps rearrange Gabe into a comfortable lying position on his side. Jesse kicks off his shoes and fits himself into the bed at Gabe’s back, Jesse’s hand slipping itself around the other’s waist as he presses a kiss to his neck.  
  
“Rest.”  
  
***  
  
Angela opens the door to where Gabe currently stays to check up on her patient when she sees him and Jesse asleep on the bed with the younger of the two wrapped around the other. An exasperated smile appears on her face at the sight and she goes about what business she can do without disturbing them.  
  
Once she’s left the room she shakes her head, murmurs, “Of course Jesse would find an inconvenient time to finally deal with his crush.” and continues about her day.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed your Secret Santa gift! If you're someone else I also hope you enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
